


Captain of the Guard

by Revans_Mask



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Kuvira, Alpha!Opal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Come Shot, F/F, G!P, Hand Jobs, Massage, Messy Bottom!Kuvira, Mild D/s, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Secret Relationship, Service Top!Opal, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: To most people, Kuvira is a powerful, dominating alpha.  Opal, however, gets to see a very different side of her lover.





	Captain of the Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Though I enjoy writing A/B/O, it does sometimes have a bit of a heteronormative feel to me. (Alphas go with omegas, each of them has a set role when it comes to sex, everything else is second best) Wanting to do something a little different combined with a prompt about top!Opal and bottom!Kuvira to produce the following story; I hope you like it.

Kuvira winced as she finished unfastening her armor, allowing the breastplate to slide off. She was too tired to stop it from clattering noisily to the floor, and when it hit, she heard a voice from the bedroom call out, “Vira, is that you?”

“Who else would it be?” she replied dryly, before adding, “I didn’t expect you to be here, Opal.”

“I know, but I finished my air bending practice a little early, and I hoped this would be a nice surprise,” Opal said as she walked into the living room. That fact the she was still wearing her wing suit added to the niceness; Kuvira always enjoyed the way it showed off Opal’s lithe curves.

“It definitely is,” she agreed, but when she bent down to unfasten her greaves, she couldn’t suppress a groan.

“Is everything okay?” Opal asked, putting a hand on Kuvira’s shoulder.

“Fine. I’m just a little sore.”

“Poor Kuvira. Were my brothers too hard on you today?”

“You Beifongs do play rough, but nothing I can’t handle. Rest assured, Wing and Wei were both on their asses by the time we finished sparring.”

“I’m sure they were.” Opal leaned in and Kuvira eagerly met her lips. However tired she might be, the offer of a kiss from Opal was one she would never pass up. Kuvira wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling their body’s tight. A deep breath filled her lungs with Opal’s rich scent, and she sighed happily, feeling the day’s stresses melt away.

Opal grinned at the sound. “Bet you’re glad I talked you into giving me a key.”

“Absolutely. Besides, clandestine meetings here beat getting caught groping Suyin Beifong’s daughter in the palace halls any day.”

“Is that what you’d get caught doing?” Opal ran a finger down the center of Kuvira’s chest, tracing the swell of her breast. “Are you sure there isn’t something else people might see? Something I was doing to you, perhaps.”

Kuvira felt Opal’s chi surge against hers. The airbender might have been slight, but she was no less an alpha for that. _Perhaps it makes her even more of one._ Opal had been underestimated her whole life, making her more determined than most to prove her strength.

“It’s possible.” Kuvira let her own chi retreat. The easy acquiescence would’ve surprised most people who knew her. Kuvira was not just an alpha, she was a fierce one, always ready to assert her dominance in the face of any challenge. Yet in private, with Opal, it was strangely comfortable to relax and allow her secret lover to have her own way.

“I think it is.” Opal took Kuvira’s hand and pulled her toward the bedroom. “Now come here, Vira. Let me take care of those sore muscles of yours.”

There was a tingle of anticipation in Kuvira’s belly as she followed. Opal had been inexperienced when they began seeing each other, but she’d proven to be not only a quick study, but a marvelous fit with Kuvira’s own preferences.

When she sat down on the bed, Opal settled in behind her, her slim fingers making short work of the buttons of Kuvira’s uniform shirt. “My big, strong captain of the guard works herself too hard sometimes,” Opal purred as she slipped the shirt off. “Sometimes, she needs to just relax and let someone else take care of her.”

She gripped Kuvira’s back firmly, digging her thumbs in just below the shoulder blades. Kuvira groaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain as Opal began to kneed the sore muscles. She had learned just how Kuvira liked to be touched, and the captain felt the tension began to leave her body.

Kuvira sighed happily as Opal’s lips pressed against the back of her neck. “That sounds wonderful.”

The next few minutes passed in blissful silence until Opal decided to change their positions, guiding Kuvira down onto her stomach. She got onto the captain’s back, sitting astride her as she resumed kneading her muscles. As she pressed down, Kuvira could feel something firm poking against her rear end. “Seems like you’re enjoying this too.”

“Of course I am. After all, I have such a wonderful woman to pleasure.”

As the massage continued, Opal’s touches became steadily less therapeutic and more heated. She ran her hands along Kuvira’s rear before tracing the curve of her spine and finally circling around to the swell of her breasts. The nipples that topped them were already stiff, and Opal husked, “Look at you, Vira. I bet you’re ready for me to take you right now.”

Kuvira bit her lip, only partially suppressing a whimper of desire. “Where did an innocent young alpha like you learn to say those things?”

“I guess you’re a bad influence on me.” Opal moved on to Kuvira’s pants, unfastening them with practiced skill before sliding underneath. Kuvira’s shift was held back by the force of Opal’s chi, but her arousal was already spiking and when Opal’s fingertips brushed across her sex, Kuvira trembled. Since the death of the Earth Queen, her job had become even more trying than usual, and it felt so good to relax and let Opal take care of her.

The other alpha was sprawled along Kuvira’s back now, covering it with kisses as she drew tight circles on her clit. Each one sent fresh shocks running through Kuvira, the pleasure spreading until she wasn’t thinking about political unrest, sore shoulders, or really anything other than those marvelous touches.

“Fuck, Opal,” she murmured, her hands digging into the sheets as the pressure within her built. Her peak had just started to come into view when abruptly, Opal drew back. “Please, no,” Kuvira whined, unable to conceal her disappointment.

“I just want to be inside you when you come, Vira. My alpha captain wants me inside her, doesn’t she?

Opal’s words made Kuvira’s clit throb with unmet need. Her body tensed and her toes curled as behind her, she heard the sound of Opal unzipping her wing suit. The next few seconds seemed to drag out for an age until, at last, Kuvira felt Opal’s body press back against her. This time there was nothing between them, just bare skin heated by their shared passion. The tip of Opal’s erection pressed against her leg and Kuvira spread herself in response.

But the penetration she craved didn’t come. “I believe I asked you a question,” Opal said playfully, stopping her approach just short of Kuvira’s sex.

“What… question…” Kuvira gasped.

“I asked if my captain wanted me inside of her.”

“Yes.”

She could hear Opal licking her lips with anticipation, but she still didn’t move. “Yes, what?”

“You Beifongs really do play rough.”

“We do.” Opal teased Kuvira’s entrance with the tip of her cock before whispering, “Now, be more specific.”

“Yes, I want you to take me, Opal.”

A pleased purr came from behind Kuvira. “Of course, my captain.” Opal took hold of her rear and with a slow, yet forceful stroke, she finally slid forward. Kuvira was wet enough that the penetration was easy, but, Spirits, Opal was long. Inch by inch she pressed in deeper, and Kuvira gasped at the feeling of being so full.

Only when Opal was completely sheathed did she pause, running her hands over Kuvira’s body rather than begin thrusting. “You feel perfect, Vira,” she said, and warmth ran through Kuvira. With Opal, she didn’t have to worry if she was a good enough soldier, or a good enough daughter. Here, she was just a lover, and she was definitely good enough at that.

When Opal started moving again, it was with a slowness that was as maddening as it was pleasurable. Every time she’d pull back, Kuvira would shudder at the relative emptiness, only to cry out when Opal drove in again. Kuvira could feel the force of Opal’s chi behind each of those thrusts, the raw desire, and all of it for her. As much as Opal liked to tease, the truth of her need was burned into her aura.

Practice had taught Opal control, though, and while Kuvira could feel her lover’s desire swelling, she didn’t burst yet. Instead, she diverted herself by running her hands all over Kuvira’s body, showering kisses on her neck as she thrust.

“So good,” Kuvira murmured. “It’s so good.” Her climb had resumed, and the peak it was building toward incredibly powerful. No past lover had done the things to her that Opal did, and as she sped up her thrusts, Kuvira lost the ability to speak coherently. All she could come up were obscene fragments of soldier’s curses that would’ve embarrassed her if she had the ability to think about what she was saying. But she didn’t. Her whole world had been reduced to these feelings, and to the powerful alpha giving them to her.

Any hope Kuvira might’ve had of holding back was exploded when Opal slid a hand around her hip, and began to stroke her clit. “Come, Vira,” the air bender purred. “Do it for me.”

The texture of her voice, layered with need and command, had its intended effect. Only one more thrust later Kuvira was coming undone. Her body spasmed and her pussy clenched hard around Opal’s cock. The effect of that extra pressure was immediate. Kuvira felt Opal surge within her, the air bender’s body tensing as she pumped out spurt after thick spurt of her come to mingle with Kuvira’s release.

The two of them rode out their orgasms together, joined not only by their bodies but by the mingling of their auras. Even though Kuvira couldn’t see Opal in this position, she could feel her in every way, and the intimacy of that connection only prolonged their shared pleasure. Together, they twitched and strained until at last, Opal went still, slumping down against her back.

And yet, as good as Kuvira felt, her arousal wasn’t quenched. The fire that Opal had lit still burned in her belly, and with the air bender’s chi having receded after her climax, its manifestation changed. Even as Opal’s cock shifted away, Kuvira’s clit began to extend, her inner alpha resurfacing.

Opal took note of the shift in her aura. “Hmm. It seems my captain isn’t done just yet.”

She slid her fingers along the growing length of Kuvira’s cock. The skin there was almost painfully sensitive and Kuvira moaned. “Please, Opal. I need more.”

Opal wrapped a hand around the shaft, and Kuvira throbbed against her palm. “Don’t worry. I’ve got you, my sweet Vira.”

Kuvira rolled onto her side, creating space for Opal to stroke her more easily. Her cock was slick with the residue of their earlier climaxes, and every slippery pass of the air bender’s hand felt like heaven. Kuvira tilted her head back so that she could show Opal with a heated kiss just how much she appreciated this. Opal treated her as so much more than the foundling even her parents hadn’t wanted, and that love was worth risking anything for, even Suyin’s wrath if their relationship was discovered.

Opal was trying to build her up slowly again, but Kuvira was too sensitive for that. Her hips were moving of their own volition, thrusting helplessly against her lover’s palm. Opal soon found a perfect pace, her thumb brushing across the head of Kuvira’s cock every time her hand reached the apex of its strokes. Kuvira moaned, a sound that grew deeper when she felt one of Opal’s fingers run along her rear end.

“Yes, please,” she whimpered. Her face had turned red the first time she’d asked Opal to do this for her, but the result had been worth the embarrassment. That little burn when Opal slipped a slim finger inside of her was just the extra stimulation Kuvira craved. Broken, desperate sounds slipped out of her, even as Opal whispered, “Good girl.”

Kuvira’s body jerked frantically, tears forming at the corners of her eyes as the pleasure overcame her. She was completely overwhelmed, stimulated almost to the point of madness, but she couldn’t imagine asking Opal to stop. All she could do was let out a few, final gasps before she was coming again. The pleasure hit in shuddering waves, and even as Kuvira pulsed, Opal made little thrusts inside her rear, pushing her even higher.

“That’s it, Vira,” Opal said, her voice affectionate and yet demanding, “Give me everything.”

Kuvira did as she’d been told, spilling uncontrollably until her orgasm had made an utter mess of Opal’s hand, as well as the sheets beneath them. Only then did Opal pull out, releasing her hold on Kuvira’s cock at the same time. She kept up her kisses though, covering Kuvira’s face and lips in them until the shivers stopped.

When they did, Kuvira sighed heavily, turning so that she could bury her face in the softness of Opal’s breasts. “Wow, Vira,” her lover said softly. “That was amazing.”

“Oh, yes.” Kuvira planted a languid kiss on the side of Opal’s breast. “And I _really_ appreciate it. I know that some of what I like is different than most alphas…”

“Why should that matter?” Opal interjected. “It makes you happy, and besides, it fits perfectly with some of what _I_ like.”

Kuvira smiled up at her. “I love you, Opal.”

Opal planted a kiss of the top of her head “And I love you too, Vira. Of course, if you do want to thank me further, I’m sure the shower we both need will provide you with a nice opportunity...”

Kuvira tilted her head up, drinking in the joy she saw in Opal’s eyes. She would do anything for this woman, and more than that, she wanted to. “It would be my pleasure.”


End file.
